


Andy Doesn't Wear A Suit

by pcrrycox



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcrrycox/pseuds/pcrrycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Hurley, shirtless wonder, doesn't wear a suit. At least until his girlfriend forces him to do so for a wedding. The suit may have unforseen consequences though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy Doesn't Wear A Suit

“Nope,” comes Andy's voice from inside the bathroom. “No, I am not wearing this. No way.”  
You press your ear against the door and you can hear him mumbling. “Andy, come on. Just let me see you,” you insist.  
You can almost hear him shaking his head. “No. I know it's your sister's wedding and everything but I don't wear suits.”  
“It's for less than twelve hours,” you tell him, hand on your hip. “Now get your cute little ass out here and let me look at you.”  
You hear him groan and the bathroom door unlocks and Andy steps out into your bedroom, the expression on his face laughable. You make him put his hands at his sides and you take a step back to get the full effect of his appearance.   
You laugh a little and Andy's expression gets even more surly, if that was even possible. “What?” he asks, crossing his arms.  
You step back over to him and take his hands in yours. “You look hot,” you say, smirking against his neck before you place a kiss there.  
He stiffens for a moment before putting his hands on your hips. He kisses your lips and you feel his hands make their way up your back and to the zipper of your dress. You reach behind you and grab one of his hands.   
“I don't think so,” you chuckle. “We have a wedding to go to, regardless of how hot you look in that suit.”  
Andy's eyes narrow at you as you drag him out of the house and to the venue of your sister's wedding.  
Halfway through the ceremony, when everyone is seated, Andy rests his hand on your thigh. You glance at him out of the corner of your eye, but you can't tell if he's looking at you because he's wearing those damned sunglasses. He appears to just be looking straight ahead at the ceremony, so you try to do the same, but his hand slowly moves higher up on your thigh.  
“Knock it off,” you hiss at him and you know he hears you if the slight smirk that appears on his face is any indication. You really don't mind his hand there, but he's in that fucking suit and you're torn between wanting it lying on the floor and just wanting to stare at him for a few hours.  
Throughout the rest of the ceremony, you find it difficult to get the image of Andy hovering over you in his suit out of your head. You rub your thighs together and you see Andy chuckle. Dick. He knows exactly what he's doing to you and he's enjoying every minute.  
The wedding is over and everyone stands as your sister and her new husband process out. You have a few hours to kill before the reception and thankfully your sister hired a wedding planner so you don't have to worry about setting up the reception hall.   
You grab Andy's hand and drag him into the first room you see. “You asshole,” you growl as you close and lock the door. You pull Andy to you by the hair at the nape of his neck and he groans into your kiss. You thank your lucky stars that the room is empty. If someone had been in here, they would've gotten a free show because there is no way you could wait a second longer. You move your lips to Andy's neck and bite down hard.  
“Fuck,” Andy hisses and presses you up against the nearest wall.  
His palm is resting on your neck, his thumb brushing your lower lip. His other hand moves to his pants and he unbuttons them just enough to free himself. You step out of your panties and Andy grabs one of your legs, his fingers digging into your thigh. He jerks you toward him and you throw your head back when he thrusts into you suddenly. Your hands run over his chest and as much as you want to, you refrain from ripping off his suit. After all, he has to wear it to the reception, too.  
“I think,” you gasp, “you should wear a suit more often.”  
Andy claims your lips with his. “Don't count on it,” he growls as he palms your breast roughly with his free hand. His breathing is heavy as he gets closer and you feel your orgasm building.   
“Andy,” you say brokenly, “I – I'm –” You break off when you orgasm sweeps over you and your head hits the wall and you clutch the lapels on Andy's suit.   
You gasp as Andy continues thrusting up into you. He grips your thigh even harder as he climaxes, his mouth moving to your neck. He eventually releases your leg and you lower it back down, knowing you'll be bruised there.   
Andy chuckles quietly and you tilt your head at him. With an awed smile on his face, he kisses you again. “Maybe I'll wear a suit more often.”


End file.
